


Breaking Point

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Comfort in the end, Crying, Fighting, M/M, One Shot, jean kirstein - Freeform, marco bott - Freeform, tw: harsh language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: Marco is eating dinner with the rest of the cadets when someone makes offensive comments towards him and his relationship towards Jean. What happens next is what no one expects.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 77





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> What's in parenthesis is Marco's thoughts. Enjoy and leave a comment in the end if you like!

The mess hall was how it usually was, not too loud to piss off Captain Levi but not completely quiet either. After today’s training, the cadets settled down for their meals, talking amongst themselves about their day and for the days ahead. Everyone sat with their usual groups of friends. On this table was Jean, Marco, Sasha and Connie.

“Today’s training sure was something”, Connie said. 

“Oh yeah it was something alright, you got your ass handed to you by David”, Jean teased. Marco and Sasha laughed. 

“Oh I did not get my ass handed to me!” Connie yelled back. 

“Did too”

“Did not!”

The back and forth playful bickering between them led to Connie shoving Jean on the side not realizing that his hand would meet the drink Jean had on the table. Not being fast enough to grab it, the drink spilled on Jean’s lap.

“Ah crap Connie, look what you did!” Jean barked at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go get more napkins!” Marco said as he gave Jean all that he had and got up to go get more.

Marco walked over to the other side of the mess hall, only to be met by a particular set of eyes staring at him. While normally he would have just brushed it off, he knew what was coming. It was a particular cadet, one who liked to tease, no more like bully Marco because he was gay. 

“Aw your girlfriend got her drink spilled on her lap? Gonna clean it up for her?”

Marco furrowed his eyebrows at the comment but then ignored it like he usually did every other time. He never brought it up to Jean either, knowing how his temper was and how that would lead to a fight. 

As Marco got the napkins and headed back, the cadet got up behind him.

“Better not keep her waiting”

(Just ignore him Marco)

“Can’t believe they let fags into the military”, he scoffed.

That was Marco’s breaking point. Setting the napkins down, he turned around and met the cadets face with his fist. 

Everyone jumped up from their tables, not expecting a fight to happen, let alone for Marco to be in one. They had to adjust their eyes to make sure they were seeing correctly.

As the cadet stumbled backwards, he was met with Marco’s hands again as he grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

“The hell is your problem!?” Marco barked out, every ounce of internal rage coming to the surface. 

Jean’s eyes widened, realizing who shoved who into the wall. Without second thought, he dashed to his side, grabbing Marco’s arms from behind in an attempt to get him to let go.

“Hey man, what are you doing!?” Jean shouted.

It didn’t take much for Jean to get a hold of him since Marco had let go naturally. Though he was off of him, Marco’s eyes continued to pierce through the cadets own eyes, his breath shaky from the struggle and rage.

The cadet laughed. “This fag is always here to rescue you huh?”

Jean did a double take at the cadet and then back at Marco, putting the pieces together as to what was going on. Seems he kept picking at Marco and he had had enough. 

Hearing the comment again, Marco fought against Jean’s hold to hit him again. Jean didn’t realize how much strength Marco had and while he struggled a bit, he was still able to hold him back. Never had he’d seen Marco that upset and made a mental note to never get on his bad side. Jean felt his own anger rising, wanting to punch the cadet in his face himself but for the sake of Marco, he withheld himself in the moment. He had to get Marco away first.

Pulling him back and handing him to Bertholdt, Jean made a quick turn and kicked the cadet in his stomach before throwing a few quick punches of his own, leaving the cadet bloody and with bruises. This was getting messy.

“That’s enough!” he heard Reiner yell out as he grabbed him to pull him back and out of the mess hall.

As they got outside, Reiner finally let go of Jean whose only interest was in finding Marco. Looking over to his right he saw him holding on to the wooden railing, staring down. His muscles flexed against the tight grip he had on the rail, trying his hardest to keep it together. Bertholdt was behind him. 

“Bertholdt!” Reiner called out. “Let’s give them some time alone”. Agreeing, the two of them left, leaving Jean and Marco to talk.

“Hey man, you okay?” Jean asked softly, before placing his hand on Marco’s shoulder. 

“I tried so hard to keep it together… every single day I’d hear his voice saying nasty things about you… I couldn’t take it anymore”.

Jean gripped Marco’s shoulders slightly, feeling the anger that his boyfriend had to endure all this pain alone and keep it hidden from him.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have done something about it”.

Marco shrugged Jean’s hand off and stood up to face him, fist balled up at his side, and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “That’s the thing Jean, I didn’t want you to get involved. I know how you are. I thought if I ignored it that he would stop…”

Jean sighed. Marco wasn’t someone who caused any trouble but kept the peace amongst the cadets. Jean was a hothead, always getting into fights with Eren and Marco was the one who always stopped him. He never imagined that he would be on the opposite end this time.

“It doesn’t matter how I am. If that idiot messes with you again, you tell me and I’ll put a stop to it, got it?”

Marco breathed a shaky breath before letting his fist go. “Alright…”.

Jean didn’t like to see Marco like this. He knew what would make him feel better.

“Good. Now let’s go, I’m beat and I still have my drink spilled on my pants. I look like I pissed myself”.

That comment got a laugh to escape from Marco’s lips as he wiped away a tear that fell. Jean knew that would work. 

“Ahh there we go!” he laughed as he wrapped his arm around the back of his neck, pulling him into a soft headlock.

“Hey let go!” Marco exclaimed as he shoved Jean off playfully as they headed to their rooms for the night.

~

~

Captain Levi watched as the cadet struggled to get up from the floor, blood staining his lips from the hits that he got earlier. He hissed at the pain before noticing the captain.

“Captain Levi! Why didn’t you stop them?”

The captain’s expression stood nonchalant as ever but felt no remorse for him.

“Tch, you deserve it. You’re cleaning up the entire mess hall. I want it spotless. You’re also on stable duty until I say so”.

The cadet couldn’t believe what he was hearing but it served him right. If this was what his punishment was, he made sure not to mess with those two ever again.


End file.
